Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Las Mes AlternateVer
by Hammyham
Summary: If you've started Alvin and the Chipmunks meet Las Mes and don't like how it's going. Read this. I own nothing.


**Okay you guys know my sister's story. Alvin and the Chipmunks meet Las Mes. Well this story is what I think should have happened. You will either love or hate this. No maybes.**

* * *

The chipmunks and chipettes were playing inside on a sunny Monday morning. Alvin and Brittany were playing tag. Simon and Jeanette were playing chess. And as usual, Theodore and Eleanor were eating. At 9:03 there was a knock at the door. Dave went to answer the door to see who was there. He opened the door and saw three chipmunks. "Hi!" The three chipmunks said together.

"Uh, hi." Dave said nervously. "So who are you?"

"We are Las Mes." The middle sized one said. "My name is name is May."

"My name is June." The tallest one said.

"And my name is September." The shortest one said.

"Anyway we were just wondering if we could come inside until the rain ends." May said.

"But it's not raining." Dave said.

"But it's about to." September said. Dave looked up and saw that it was darker than usual.

"Okay fine, but only until it stops raining." Las Mes ran inside the house.

"Guys I'm telling you I know him from somewhere." June said as she walked to the sofa.

"Where from?" May asked. Suddenly they saw a pair of chipmunks playing chess, another pair racing, and a third pair eating a watermelon slice.

"Guys, it's The Chipmunks!" September yelled. "Let's go say hi!" May ran over to Alvin and Brittany.

"Hi Mr. Alvin my name is May it's so nice to meet you." May babbled out at once.

"Hey." Alvin said as he continued racing Brittany.

"So what's going on?" May asked.

"We're racing, duh" Alvin said. May walked up to him.

"Well uh, may I race too?"

"Sure who's stopping you?" Alvin said. May got down and was ready to race, however she noticed Alvin and Brittany walking away.

"Hey where are you going?" May asked. "I thought we were going to race."

"No, you were going to race." Alvin said as he and Brittany walked away. Meanwhile June was watching Simon and Jeanette play a game of chess.

"I just love your music." June said.

"Wow, thank you." Jeanette said. June rolled her eyes.

"I was talking to Simon." Simon was only focused on his chess game. "Simon, I said I liked your music.

"I heard you, but I'm rather busy at the moment." Simon said.

"Well then, may I play when it's over?"

"Sure." Simon said. Jeanette used her Queen to kill Simon's King and won immediately.

"Aw Simon, I'm so sorry, but I'm sure you'll win the next match." June said sitting down.

"Yeah you're probably right." Simon said. He and Jeanette walked towards the back of the room.

"Where are you going?" June asked.

"We're going to use the computer in the back to play games." Simon said.

"Aren't we going to play chess?" June asked.

"You should practice your skills first." September was on the sofa where Theodore and Eleanor were eating a slice of watermelon.

"Hi Theodore, I'm September your biggest fan." September said.

"I'm sure Theo has fans much bigger than you." Eleanor said.

"Yeah, in fact you might be my smallest fan." Theodore said laughing. September laughed too.

"Yeah you might be right." Theodore and Eleanor continued to eat their watermelon ignoring September. "That looks really good."

"It is." Eleanor said.

"You should try some." Theodore said.

"Thanks." September said. Just as September was about to take a bite Theodore stepped in front of her and pointed to the fridge.

"The watermelon is in there, ask Dave to get it for you." He said.

"Oh, okay." September said. She went to the fridge and asked Dave to get her a melon slice.

"Okay September here you go, but eat it fast because the rain looks like it's about to stop."

"Okay Dave." September began eating her delicious watermelon. "You're right, Theo, this is good."

"I know right." Theodore said getting off the sofa.

"Where are you going?" September asked.

"We're gonna watch Simon and Jeanette play computer games." They ran over to the computer table to watch Simon and Jeanette's game.

"But guys…" She started as she began to run after them. However Dave grabbed her.

"Well just look outside. The rain stopped and the sun is shining brightly." September tried to stall for a bit.

"But Dave I didn't finish my snack."

"You can take it with you."

"But, but, my sisters." At that moment June and May ran in the room chasing Alvin and Brittany.

"Alvin. Brittany. Wait a minute." May said.

"No way! Simon and Jeanette are playing their computer game." Alvin said.

"We have to see if the finally pass the level." Brittany added.

"But guys…" June said. Suddenly Dave picked them up. "Hey what's the big idea?" June asked.

"The rain is over and you can leave. Say bye everyone."

"Bye." The chipmunks and chipettes said without even turning around.

"And bye." Dave said. He opened the door and placed them outside. Las Mes looked at each other.

"Well that was horrible!" May shouted. "We finally get to meet The Chipmunks and we never even had a conversation."

"It was those stupid Chipettes! They were distracting the Chipmunks from our beauty!" June added.

"On the bright side, Theodore gave me a watermelon slice." September said continuing to eat her food.

"This sucks." May said. "Next time it rains I say we just ask a squirrel to take us in."

"Yeah." June said.

"Dittos." September said. Meanwhile back inside Dave approached his chipmunks on the computer.

"So how did you enjoy Las Mes?" he asked.

"Who?" They all asked together. Dave sighed.

"Kids. What are you gonna do."

* * *

**Was that awsome or what I know everyone was OOC, but it made everyone happy. Well almost everyone.**


End file.
